


One More Day

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Light-Hearted, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Scars, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: Keith stays with team voltron for a while, and Lance is much happier with him being with them than the Blade. Even gives opinion on how much she doesn't like the blade, and misses Keith.





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey all over the place, and i was working on and off this fic y ikes! But i wanna give fem lance some love soo hehe ye.

“Mmmm, Keith….” Lance whispered, with a sigh as she tilted her head. Exposing her neck even more, giving Keith more room to suck and nibble on.

 

“We’ll get caught…” She moaned, as she felt Keith’s hands slide under her shirt. As he bit down onto her shoulder, and began leaving a mark. She rubbed her legs together, as her stomach began to bubble inside.

 

“This was your idea.” Keith said, with a small smirk as he looked down at her with his lilac eyes.

 

Lance loved and hated it, when he would look at her like that. The way he looked at her so Intensely, made her knees feel weak. It made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered to him, and she loved it.

 

“You were the one that dragged me, out here. You’re also the one who says we should remain a secret.” Keith remarked, as Lance pouted looking away.

 

That was true, she was getting tired of hearing Allura and Shiro, talk about the coalition to no end. Also got tired of hearing Hunk, Pidge and Coran go on nonstop. Not in a bad way, she loved them all but, it was just becoming an hourly discussion she needed to escape.

 

It was also true that Keith and her, have been in a secret relationship for some time now. Ever since she became the red paladin, and him the black, they’ve been inseparable. They had come so far in their relationship, that she was now embarrassed that she called whatever they had a “rivalry” because everyone knew it was a bit one sided.

 

“Yeah… but if you leave hickeys like that!” She pointed to the fresh one, Keith had just planted on her. She heard him give a bit of a chuckle, as she gave him a small shove. “-and making me moan the way you are, we may end up doing it here. I wouldn’t be surprised if we did, you leave for the Blade so often we don’t even get to do this anymore…” Lance faded off, as she stared at Keith’s chest. 

 

She had noticed a few bruises on him, and a few new scars that she knew were not there before. She didn't like that Keith would run off to the Blade, whenever Kolivan came calling. She wishes he would put Voltron before them, everytime he left she was left worrying about him. 

 

“Lance, look at me…” Keith grabbed her hand, as she leaned against the hallway wall. Still pouting, as she furrowed her brows and looked up at him.

 

“I hate it when you leave, you promised you would spend more time with us…..” she muttered, as she noticeably clutched his hand. 

 

“I will, I am going to. As long as I pilot the black lion, I will be apart of Voltron no matter what.” He reassured, as she sighed in response.

 

“Come on, let’s go to your room.” He quickly urged, grabbing her and rushing them.

 

“Wait, we're really doing this?” She asked, obviously flustered. 

 

“Yeah, you say we never really get to anyway. So we'll make up for all of the right now, he said as they made it to her room.

 

As soon as her doors slid open and closed, his lips were immediately attached to hers. It was messy, and a bit rushed, yet that made it all the more exciting. Keith kissed the way he fought, hard and aggressive. 

She felt his hands place themselves on her hips, and as she opened her mouth letting him in. She decided to take advantage of the situation, as she attempted to keep her composure. She began removing his jacket, tossing it the ground.

It was getting hard to remove any of his clothes he had on, when he overpowered her obviously being the ladder. She slid his fingerless gloves off and tossed them to the side, she then felt his make their way to her. They began to remove each other’s clothes, and Lance was going to admit she was a bit nervous.

 

She saw scars on him that she hasn’t noticed before, and a bruise on his right shoulder. That she did not like, not one bit. 

 

“You okay?” Keith asked, as he led her to the bed. 

 

“Yeah.” She lied, as she sat on her bed Keith hovering over her.

 

“Why don’t you tell me the truth?” He asked yet again, as she put her forehead against his. She should feel vulnerable, they were both practically naked besides still having on their underwear and bra on.

 

“You look like you got hit by a train.” She muttered, as Keith leaned back against the wall.

 

“You, don't like the way I look anymore?” He asked, trying to understand what she meant.

 

“No! No. I like your body, I love it, you’re still one of the hottest aliens ever to be honest. But, you have so many scars, and bruises on you now.. how bad are your missions…” 

 

Silence.

 

“I worry about you goddammit, and seeing that is a reminder. That I can’t protect you when you’re, with them. It makes me mad, I want to keep you safe. We should stay by each other’s side, not 18627 galaxies away from each other.” She clenched her fist, as she sniffled. 

 

She puffed he cheeks up as she sighed, she felt him embrace her in a hug, and she accepted it. She knew she felt way too much, whenever she’s with him.

 

“I love you, you idiot.” She said, as she buried her face in his chest.

 

“I love you too...idiot.” She gave him shove,as he kissed her forehead, and as they connected their lips. 

 

She felt herself lean back against her bed, as he hovered over her. She ran her hands up and down his body, it was beginning to feel different. She felt muscle, and soft areas where he probably got hit by something. She remembered the scar that was on his shoulder, and once they separated to breath. She went in leaving kisses, all around and over his shoulder. 

 

“There, it’s all better now.” She whispered, as Keith himself running his hands down Lance below her waist. She squirmed a bit, but the butterfly kisses he left down her body made her heart flutter. 

 

“Do you want me to undo that too?” Keith asked, as he eyed her bra that she still had on. 

“Pfft, you’ve still got your briefs on.” She argued back, flustered. One of the things she still got embarrassed about, and insecure over was her breast size. She’ll admit she had small boobs, and it made her so insecure around Keith. It is one of the things most guys like in a girl, and Lance had the smallest she had ever seen. 

 

“We can take off everything at the same time, if it makes you feel better.” He smiled, and she agreed. Keith wasn’t embarrassed about his body, not at all. He has gone head to head, with so many people. Some of them called him a noble warrior, he was built and lean.

 

“Are you still embarrassed over the whole bra size?” Keith asked, laughing a little as she threw it at him.

 

“Kinda!” He caught it and tossed it to the side, keeping his smile as he moved to her waist.

 

“I told you, I don’t care about your size.” He said, as he began rubbing her clit slowly. 

 

“Hmmmm, please I’m like the one girl in your whole life who’s has the smallest tits ever.” She said jokingly, as she slowly gripped the sheets and closed her eyes. 

 

“I don’t care if they’re the smallest, I like them.” He raised a hand to mess with her nipple, as he ducked down to start licking her. 

 

“Ahhh- Keith!” She grabbed onto his arm, almost to stop him. Yet it was too late, as she was already hard, and she began to moan as he rubbed.

 

“Oh my-! Mmmm, fuck…”She stopped herself, as she gripped the bedsheets. He continued to lick, as he could feel her getting wet. He also noticed, that everytime he twisted her nip, she would bite down a whine.

 

“Come on, I want to hear you.” He raised himself up, as she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

 

“Do you have any with you?” He asked, as she gave a look done to see that he was indeed bard.

 

“I thought you had one?” She replied, as he audibly tsked. 

 

“I do, it’s with my suit.” He answered back, as she gave a small laugh.

 

“Looks like someone hoped to get it on soon.” She joked, as she sighed. “It’s fine, let’s try it without.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widened, as she laughed once again. “Are you sure?” He asked, and she nodded in reply.

 

“You can pull out whenever you’re ready, anyway we haven’t tried it like this before. Might feel nice.” Lance laughed a bit, as they were left to their own movements. As Lance would feel a wave wash through her, everytime Keith rolled his hips. Lance’s chest heaved. Her eyes rolled back as her back arched. Her fingers curled in the sheets. She began whimpering again almost instantly, as Keith grunted. 

 

The feeling was completely different, than any other time they had done this.They could tell just from the reaction of each others bodies, and their moans and whimpers. Keith had sped up as he felt Lance’s, walls continue to swallow him up. Until the warm buzzing feelings in their stomachs carried them out, as Lance came and the Keith as he quickly pulled out in time.

 

“That- was…”Keith tried to catch his breath, as he slumped himself next to Lance. 

‘’-good.” Lance had finished, as she felt Keith lean his head against her. She huffed out, as she turned to cuddle him. They buried themselves in each other, in one another's scent. 

“When do you have to go back?” Lance asked breaking the comfortable silence, they had left themselves in. XShe instantly regretted it, as she felt that she ruined the mood.

 

“Soon.” He replied back, as he felt Lance bury herself on him father from his reply. “I can stay longer, if you want me too…” He heard her huff out, and nod her head against him, as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “Okay, i'll stay as long as i can until Kolivan has to come here and drag me back.” Keith joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending sucks, but i tried! Lol sorry, just trying to spread it, and give it more attention.
> 
> tumblr; mmmmklance  
> instagram; bakakeith


End file.
